39 Clues Drabbles
by Zombie221
Summary: Random drabbles/fluff/angst. Nothing inappropriate other than a bit of mild language. I accept requests in the reviews and I am open to constructive criticism. New chapter every... month or so..? Rated T only because I'm paranoid. I do not own the 39 clues. (Yet)


**Why do you hate me?**

 **Hey everyone and welcome to my new story. It is mostly just drabbles IDRK. Anywho... on with the-**

 **Ian:Wait!**

 **Me*irritated*:What?**

 **Ian*starts sweating*:You ARE going to pair me with Amy... right?**

 **Me*understanding dawning*:Oh. *Grins evilly*OH.**

 **Ian:ummmm...**

 **Me:*airily*:We'll see. Now, be a good little rich boy and do the disclaimer.**

 **Ian: Zombie221 does not own the 39 clues.**

 **Me*mutters*: YET.**

 **On with the fic! (By the way for the sake of this, Dan and Natalie are both 19 and this takes place after the Vespers and Natalie is still alive. Amy and Ian are newly-wed so they're on honeymoon leaving Dan and Natalie in Grace's mansion that they share.)**

 **Natalie POV**

"DANIEL ARTHUR CAHILL!" I screech, tugging in vain at the seemingly SUPER-GLUED blonde hair extensions that dear Daniel had somehow attached while I was asleep. I stormed over to my poison chest and retrieved my dart gun, a few truth serums and a deadly poison.

Ha! I thought triumphantly. Dan has been trying for weeks to find them, but they're hidden too well. I run into the kitchen and Daniel turns to face me, an mischievous and infuriating smirk on his face. "Yes 'Talia? By the way, love the new look. It is really.. how do you say it? Je ne ce qua?" **(A/N I feel like 'Nat' is overused sooo...)** He said. Still with that smirk as well, I fumed. I closed my eyes and collected my self. Grinning slyly, i look up to see Daniel's smirk has frozen and there's a glimmer of uneasiness in his eyes.

Taking a step backwards, he mutters, "Uh oh..."

 **Dan's POV**

With a battle cry that's less than human, Natalie jumps over the chair and onto the sofa. I look around frantically before jumping- with my awesome ninja skills I think proudly- and cling to the vent. Sneaking a backward glance, my eyes widen.

With a yelp of surprise at her being so close behind, I scrambled through the vent and through a maze of passages before finally coming to a... DEAD END?! Oh crap... I slowly turned to see Natalie behind me with an evil grin. She started inchin closer and closer, her hand reaching out to grab my ear (dang, she is hot when she's mad- wait, what?) and drag me back to the house and out of the ventilation system when- bang!

A sheet of metal came down behind Natalie, pushing her closer to me and blocking us in. She gasped and turned to face away from me, shoving at it wildly with her feet, to no avail. She turned around, her face red from the extremely close proximity and I almost straight-up gasped at her ability to radiate perfectness- and her hair, oh my: wait, wait wait! It happened AGAIN! Since when do I LIKE Natalie Cobra? I start panicking. HOW did I let this HAPPEN?!

She moves to sit down and when she is brushing her hair behind her ear, i get serious deja vu.

I remember, a few months ago to this exact day, another day, a memory...

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 _"Hey Dan, are you coming or what?" she yells, her chocolatey brown hair flowing in the wind as she runs down the pier. Not wanting to be outdone, I rush after her and run with her, matching her step for step._

 _We stop at the very edge and see Ian and Amy shaking their heads as they hold hands far back. Amy leans over and whispers something in his ear which makes Ian's face contort in a series of different emotions: protectiveness, fierceness, considerstion then finally accepting and observant._

 _I don't pay much attention though, as Natalie is looking at me in a way that only means she can have a dare for me. "What is it?" I laugh, looking at her challengingly. "Hmmmm," she mumurs, her small nose wrinkling and her new tan freckles (which she was horrified about by the way) contorting._

 _"I have an idea," she says, her eyes shimmering and dancing with laughter. Her new large brimmed hat is swept off suddenly, and I grab it, and bow, presenting it to her, when suddenly she shoves me off the pier._

 _My arms flail wildly and grab her, pulling her down with me into the ocean. Amy and Ian are running now, right to edge, where Amy cannot resist a chance to get back at me for all the years of terrible puns. "Looks like you've taken a long walk off the short pier, Dan!" She exclaims, before bursting into peals of laughter at her terrible: and I repeat: terrible pun._

 _But I can't really think about it at the moment as she reaches a hand to help me up, I pull and she tumbles in beside, shouting curses I would not like to repeat, thank you very much._

 _She is still holding hands with Ian and so he falls in too, breaking the surface only to be met with Amy's lips. I grimace. Ew- gross! Natalie and I swim around a bit- she doesn't even complain about her new outfit being wet. We watch the sunset, and when Amy and Iam call us to go to shore she looks at me and brushes a strand of hair out of her eyes and does that cute little half-smile she's maintained for years, reserved only for thse closest._

 _"Today's been fun," she says, so softly I almost don't catch it. It's like birdsong, a long and sad melody, carried by the wind. We're interrupted by Amy's yells. "C'mon lovebirds. Get a move on!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh shit." I muttered barely audibly.

 **Natalie's POV**

Dan was muttering to himself so I cleared my throat politely and then yelled, "Uh hello? Are you planning anything?" He looked up, his brown, wavy locks falling into his eyes- not that I noticed or anything- forcing a smile and said "Yeah, yeah I got this."

"Well?" I demanded as to break my eyes away from his clouded jade-green eyes which- had become more mysterious by the day?

He rolled his eyes. "Well, as we have no visible way of getting out of here yet," I huffed irritatedly. "Wait!" He exclaimed, before a mischievous twinkle spread across his features.

"What is it?" I asked warily- as that look was never a good sign. "Let's play truth or truth!" I hummed, mulling this over, trying hard to distract myself from his puppy-dog eyes. "Sure," I agreed slowly. "But on one condition," I produced the truth serums from my bag and his eyes widened in suppressed laufhter, shock and thoughtfulness.

"Why not?" He said brightly. I handed one to him and I said, "Ok, we drink on 3." We both uncorked our bottles. "Wait," he said, his brow furrowing in confusion. "How long will these last after we take them?" "Oh," I said airily. "About an hour." He nodded. "Ok," he said, staring hard at the glass vial in his hand.

He looked up at me cautiously and in his eyes I saw a glimmer of.. trust? He takes a deep breath. "Okay," I said steadily. We uncorked our bottles. "1..." I gulp and notice him staring at me so I stare right back. "2..." he said...

"3!" We both gulp down our truth serums with matching expressions of disgust. "So..." I venture nervously. "Tastes like rotting avacados," he gagged.

I looked at him confused. "You eat avacados?" I asked curiously. "Yeah," he said, before clapping a hand over his mouth. As I giggled, he muttered with scarlet cheeks, "At least we know it works," "Okay," he said, changing the subject swiftly. "Natalie, what do you think of the new fashion line," he joked.

I replied, "I don't really understand how the designers can call that fashion. It is a reavealing piece of fabric on a hanger." He gasped. "I know right!" I wrinkled my nose at him. "You go to the shops to buy clothes?!" He blushed. "No-one knows but clothes shopping is one of my favourite things to do."

"Awesome!" I replied enthusiastically. "You know," I added thoughtfully. "I REALLY like playing video games in my room at night, but no-one, not even Ian knows." "FIFA 14?" He questioned eagerly **(A/N I do not own FIFA :))** "Uh, duh!" I laughed.

We went quiet again, until a question that had been nagging at the back of my mind came down my nerves into my mouth and I blurted out;

 **? POV**

"Why do you hate me?" The girl's voice came out as a tinny screech. I adjusted the sound quality wincing and grinned at the man next to me, who was peering closely at the monitor. Focusing back to the screen, the boy's head whips up and he bangs his head on the metal ceiling, only adding to his indignancy.

He gets closer to the girl and she backs up until he's got her wrists and pinning them above her head as she presses up to the metal at her back in a bid to escape. "I don't! But the real question is why do YOU hate ME?" He said in a low but dangerous voice.

She squirms under his steely gaze and says softly, "The thing is, I don't hate you at all. Quite the opposite actually." He slumps in shock and she lowers her head to conceal the tears running slowly down her cheeks. He opens his mouth as if to say something but instead takes advantage of the closeness of her face and tilts her head backwards.

Her eyes open in shock as he presses his lips to hers, before she quickly responds eagerly. Her hands tangle in the locks at the back of his head and his hands gently grab her waist. Cackling evilly I press a button and the side of the small compartment they're in falls off. They tumble out, him still holding her waist, but tighter to keep her safe.

They straighten up, glaring around, the hair messy and both blushing heavily. Then they catch sight of me and my husband, who is glaring at me.

"NELLIE! FISKE!"

 **Phew, :) that took me sooo long guys! I really love this ship tho xx requests are accepted in reviews for next chapter if I don't get enough I will do a surprise chapter. Reviews must be in by... 20th of April 2018.**

 **I love all the reviewers so much thank you and the next chapter will be up by 24th April (my b-day!)**

 **Lots of love and cookies,**

 **Zoe xx**


End file.
